Candor Wolf
Candor Wolf is a 2015-introduced character and a fiction-only character. He is the son of the White Wolf. He is a kind and reserved lad. He is a student in Ever After High and is on the Royal side of the Destiny Conflict. He is a Royal because he doesn’t want his fairytale be lost and forgotten. Character Personality Candor Wolf is reserved and most of the times like to keep his own company. He rarely speaks or utters a full sentence. He would close himself of inside his dorm room or go to the library to read books. Sometimes people tend to feel very uncomfortable because they perceived him as cold and uncaring. However, beneath his taciturn exterior, he is observant and likes to listen to other people when they would talk to him. He would rather hear them out rather than to speak up. He is easily angered and disappointed to people when they would not keep their promise because he believes that promises must be kept and not to be broken. He would express himself by composing songs and creating music. He likes to listen to them and sing out the lyrics. Sometimes he would dance into it to. However, what excels in the singing department is what he lacks in rhythm. His body is much uncoordinated when it comes to dancing. He may seem not to look like it but he is kind and reliable. He would have his friends’ backs when they need help. He likes to give a helping hand to those who are in need. Appearance Candor is a handsome young prince with a milky white skin. He has silky black hair and bright golden eyes. He has a mole at the bottom right of his chin. He wears a fur collared black jacket. Underneath it, he wears a gray-checkered shirt with wolves’ head pattern. He wears a black slim-fit denim pants and black and white boots. He wears a gold earring on his right ear and a silver crown on his head. Fairy tale – The White Wolf : Main Article:The White Wolf How the Story Goes Once, a king had three beautiful daughters. He was out traveling at a distant part of his kingdom. Before he left, his youngest daughter made him promise to bring back a wreath of wild flowers. When he was going back to the palace, he took home presents for his daughters but he can’t find any wreath of wild flowers from the flower shops and market places he had visited along the way. On his way back home, he saw a white wolf at a roadside with a wreath of wild flowers on his head. The king asked for the wreath. The wolf accepted his request with the condition that in exchange for the wreath of wild flowers, the king must promise to give him the first thing that the king meets on his way to the castle and in three days he would come and take it. The king complied and continued to go on his way. However, along the road he didn’t meet any living creature and when he was nearing the palace gates he saw his youngest daughter waiting for him. The king was sad that he must give his daughter away. When the wolf came, the king and queen had tricked him. They gave a servant girl whom they had disguised. The wolf was furious when he found this out and demanded the king that he must fulfill his promise. With a heavy heart, the king gave his youngest daughter away. The youngest daughter rode on the wolf’s back and they went to a faraway kingdom atop a mountain. The princess was surprised when the wolf shed his fur and saw a handsome prince underneath it. Then one day the wolf brought his wife to her sister’s wedding and fetched her the day after. Then at the end of half a year they went to the second sister’s wedding and the wolf accompanied her. When the wolf changed back into a prince, they didn’t know that the queen was hiding in the room. The queen ordered for the fur to be burned. When the flames touched the fur the prince disappeared and was returned to his palace. His wife was heart-broken and she set out to find her way back to him. It was so far away that she didn’t know where to go or where it is. Fortunately, the wind, the star, the moon and the sun helped her. The wind, star and moon gave her a pair of shoes that could make her travel hundreds of miles. The sun told her that the prince was finding a new bride. The sun gave her a pair of shoes that could climb the steepest ice and a spinning wheel that can make moss into a finest silk. When she reached the palace of the white wolf, she disguised herself as an old woman. The palace was celebrating for the wedding that will happen the next day. The princess brought out her spinning wheel and spun moss into silk. The new bride passed by and asked if she could give her the spinning wheel. She accepted in exchange that she could sleep at the mat outside the prince’s door. That night, she laid down a mat outside the prince’s door. When everyone was asleep, she began to tell her whole story. From being, the youngest of the three sisters up to how she had took a long journey just to find the white wolf. When the prince heard her story, he knew that she was his first wife, who had sought him, and had found him, after such great dangers and difficulties. The next day when everyone was at the wedding, the prince asked everyone and said:’ Hearken to me, ye kings and princes, for I have something to tell you. I had lost the key of my treasure casket, so I ordered a new one to be made; but I have since found the old one. Now, which of these keys is the better?' Then everyone answered that the old key was better. Then the white wolf said that his former bride was better than the new one. He gave the new bride to one of the princes at the wedding and introduced to everyone his former bride, who was among the crowd. The white wolf and his former bride were together and they would never part again. How Candor fit into it? Candor is the next White Wolf. He will be marrying the youngest daughter of the king and bring her to his castle on a mountain’s summit vey far away from the princess’s kingdom. Even though he is excited and determined to save his story, he can’t force his heart to not fall in love with a princess that is not part of his story. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pet He has an arctic dire wolf named Hail. He bears a resemblance to a husky. He is very playful and loves to run with Candor around the mountain. Romance TBA School Schedule 1st Period: Hero Training- Instructor/Professor: Prof. Knight 2nd Period: Muse-ic Class - Instructor/Professor: Prof. Pied Piper 3rd Period: Geografairy - Instructor/Professor : Jack B. Nimble 4th Period: Grimmnastics - Instructor/Professor : Coach Gingerbreadman 5th Period: Creative Writing - Instructor/Professor : Jack B. Nimble 6th Period: Advanced Wooing- Instructor/Professor : King Charming Outfits TBA Trivia *His name means "white and fair". Quotes *TBA Gallery *TBA __FORCETOC__ Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Grey Fairy Book Category:Limegreene04 Category:Limegreene04's Ocs